


La reine en la tour

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, POV Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Post-Season/Series 03, Romance, Royal Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Historia est toute seule au palais royal de l'île de Paradis. La nuit, il est fréquent qu'elle ait du mal à dormir, aussi se rend-t-elle dans une des tours de son château.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Kudos: 8





	La reine en la tour

**La reine en la tour**

Depuis que le bataillon d’exploration était parti voir la mer, Historia ne dormait plus. Elle avait peur pour eux, tant et plus étaient déjà morts face aux titans, et à ceux qui semblaient se cacher derrière, qu’elle avait peur que la prochaine fois ce soit l’un de ces amis. Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Sacha et les autres, elle espérait après chacune de leurs missions que ce serait la dernière et qu’ils reviendraient tous en vie. Encore plus après la mort du major Erwin Smith à Shiganshina. 

Toutes les nuits, lorsqu’elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, elle se rendait dans la plus haute tour du château. De son château, devrait-t-elle dire désormais, mais elle n’avait pas encore prit l’habitude de cela. La royauté, qu’elle n’avait pourtant jamais désiré, était quelque chose de totalement nouveau pour elle. Heureusement, elle savait qu’elle pourrait toujours compté sur ces camarades pour l’épauler, et c’était probablement cela le plus important. Peu importe ce qu’il se passerait à l’avenir, elle ne serait plus jamais seule. 

Lorsqu’elle arriva au sommet de la tour, elle éternua. Elle avait froid, la fenêtre était restée ouverte. Probablement un des domestiques qui avait oublié de la fermer, ça aussi c’était autre chose de nouveau pour elle. Alors qu’elle allait la fermer, elle passa la tête à l’extérieur et resta observer la lune et les étoiles quelques instants. 

\- Nostalgique du passé ? 

Surprise, la blonde sursauta et se cogna la tête au cadre en bois de la fenêtre. Elle se retourna, en se massant les cheveux avec sa main, incertaine sur ce qu’elle avait cru entendre. 

\- Tu es surprise de me voir ? reprit la voix

Une forme émergea alors de l’ombre : c’était elle. 

\- Y … YMIR !!! hurla-t-elle de joie

\- Pas si fort, tu veux me trouer les tympans et rameuter tout tes gardes ici ? 

La jeune reine rougit sous la remarque de son amie. Son ton cassant et sa carapace lui avaient manqué. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que … tu étais partie avec Reiner et Bertolt. 

\- Oui, et j’étais prête à mourir. Mais, au moment d’affronter la mort, ton visage m’est apparu, et je me suis enfuie. Je ne sais pas comment j’ai réussi à rejoindre le Mur sans que personne ne me remarque, mais je l’ai fait … pour te retrouver. 

C’était probablement la chose la plus gentille qu’Ymir lui ai jamais dite, à part lors des quelques mots qu’elles avaient échangé au sommet de la tour abandonnée avant qu’elle ne se transforme en titan. 

D’abord incertaine, Historia s’approcha d’elle avant de finalement céder et se jeter dans ces bras qui l’accueillaient. 

\- Je suis revenue pour rester auprès de toi, Historia.

Le reste de cette somptueuse nuit de retrouvailles n’appartient qu’à elles seules.


End file.
